70 mm Presentation in Historical and Comtemporary Motion Picture
Introduction The purpose of this first dossier project is to investigate and research the uses of Panavision 70 film stock on the technological history of the film industry from then and now. This research will take into consideration, the shape of cinema through a historical perspective that led to Panavision 70 , reasons behind utilizing certain aspect ratios, differences between Ultra and Super Panavision in regard to visual composition, emergence of Roadshow theatrical releases, the Cinerama widescreen, and the use of 70mm prints in Contemporary films today. From a media archaeological standpoint, the media of the present influence how we think about the media of the past or, for that matter, those of the future (Kittler, 1986). In order to realize how far cinema has come, it's crucial to understand where it all began. The focus of methodology will interpret and articulate the findings of the Panavision 70 system from it's historical rise and fall, along with the recent resurrection of Ultra Panavision in 2015. Today, films are shot either digitally on a professional digital cinema camera or on the traditional film format that has been around for more than one hundred years. Historical Perspective In 1889 Thomas Edison developed an early type of projector called a Kinetoscope, "kineto" meaning movement and "scopos" referring to watch. Edison described his ideas for a device which would “do for the eye what the phonograph does for the ear” This would be the beginning of what soon resulted in the emergence of the very first films that were produced. Magic lanterns and other devices had been employed in popular entertainment for generations. Magic lanterns used glass slides with images which were projected. The Kinetoscope brought a different perspective to how images moved, transcending what the magic lanterns were capable of during this time. The invention could record continuous images in a single camera which influenced later motion picture technology to come. The early phases and origins of film revolved around a primitive period of living pictures which lasted until 1917. The second phase of development incorporated longer form films that showed a "maturing period" through the silent era of cinema which lasted to 1927. The third period established the production of sound to the visual composition, which allowed audiences to emotionally connect to the characters on-screen. This period included many classic and iconic films that are recognized as some of the best in the history of cinema. Through the late 1950's and through the 60's the track of cinema would begin to change drastically in relation to film format size and primarily colour visuals. Rise of 70mm Film Format Ultra Panavision 70 vs. Super Panavision 70 ''' '''The Roadshow Theatrical Release Cinerama Kittler, F. A., Winthrop-Young, G., & Wutz, (1999). Gramophone, film, typewriter. Stanford, Calif: Stanford University Press. Retrieved March 2, 2016. Buckland, W. (1999). “Between Science Fact and Science Fiction: Spielberg’s Digital Dinosaurs, Possible Worlds, and the New Aesthetic Realism,” Screen, Vol. 40, no. 2, pp. 177-192.